Jumping Can't Be That Bad… Can It?
by Hearnishere123
Summary: The Jump-chain claims another poor soul for the entertainment of Higher Beings. Well, at least he has an idea on how to survive so it shouldn't be that bad... right? Join this adventure on the Jump-chain, because you don't have a choice! Slow first three chapters to build the Jumper. Will have a harem in the long run, but a EARNED harem that truly care for one another.
1. Prologue

Author's note: This jumpchain journey will start with two of the least harmful jumps before things get started. IE, Jumps lasting longer than a chapter. The reason is to get a feel for the Jumper and his goals for the "end chain jump" other than the "Spark." Also, the Prologue will be in third person while the rest of the story will be in first.

Edit: Spelling mainly.

 **Prologue**

In the darkness of the void, a lone person materialize fully into being. "Fuck, that was painful…" the person trails off as he takes in his surroundings or lack of. His heart starts to race, but tires to calm it by focusing his thoughts. "Please, be the work of a higher power." he prays repeatingly as if some mantra to ward off evil.

Giggling breaks his prayers, "Correct in one! Greeting, I'm this sector's Jump-chan, and I brought you here for a chance at the JumpChain. A multidimensional jump adventure that provides entertainment too Higher-Dimensional beings that are tasked with the BORING job of maintaining the balance of their dimensional-multiverse." As this is said, a dark green skinned female fades into his view.

Blinking a few times before staring 'Jump-chan' in the eyes. "Is this an offer I can decline or is it more that I have to do this but you are offering me to do it my way and not your way?"

She giggles again but this time he sees that the sound isn't coming for her lips, but from her mind. "Oh we have a seemingly smart one huh?" she replies mockingly with a smile. "Well, you are right. The 'God' of this dimensional-multiverse has ordered all us Sector Watchers to pick a 'Jumper.'" Her smile turns more sinister than as her words enter his mind, making a shiver run up his spine.

"Okay," he calmly states as he pinches his nose and closes his eyes. "If I'm doing this, may I take it easy my first two jumps so I might live longer, thus entertain you more?" While he says it like a question, he deeply hopes he might catch a break at the start. He was no fool, well not a total fool, the point being is he had a small idea of the 'Jump-chain' do to fiction.

A small frown crosses Jump-chan's face before it she gives him a big toothy smile. Which causes him to see that her teeth were jagged. "Sure, but you better make it up in the next jumps or I will be adding my own touches to the jumps."

Dread fills his entire being at her word, before reluctantly nodding, "You have yourself a deal Jump-chan. May we get this process started?" he says quietly, but as he finishes his words a tablet appears before him.

 **Welcome to the JumpChain!**

 **Please pick a Jump locations to begin your process.**

 **~-Warning: Once you pick, you can not change your mind-~**

He quickly grabbed the tablet and scrolled through looking for the one jump he knows will help massively throughout the jump-chain, including two supplementals.

 **Pokemon Jump Selected**

 **Confirm your choice**

 **Congrats, now loading Pokemon Jump File.**

Smiling softly he gets down to it, by scrolling straight to the 'Flaws' to get extra points right off the bat. Picking 'Swarmed' for the free xp and bat meat he would get from Zubat swarms always showing up, followed by 'Silenced' mainly because he already planned to get 'Psionics' due to the sheer handiness it will provide in later jumps.

 **CPs**  
 **+1000 Free**  
 **Flaws**  
 **+100 Swarmed**  
 **+100 Silenced**

Once that was done, he started to work on his ID and starter pokemon. Picking a new name to use for the rest of his time on the Jump-chain was somewhat hard. Picking a location to start at was somewhat okay because he had three ideal starting regions he was going for. So odds were okay for his roll. "Got to save as much as I can… YES! Hoenn will do fine, hmm so I'm going to be sixteen again. That might be a pain but I will live." Picking 'City Life' as his past was a no brainer due to the discounts he wanted, so he didn't even comment on that. As for his starter, he knew who to choose from the start so that was also quick.

 **Free Loot**  
 **+Bag**  
 **+Pokegear**  
 **+Pokedex**  
 **+5x Pokeballs**  
 **+3x Potions**  
 **+Hat**

 **ID**  
 **New Name: Rex James Raptor**  
 **Location: [Roll '3'] Hoenn**  
 **Past: City Life [-50]**  
 **Age: [Roll '7'+9] 16**  
 **Gender: Male**

 **Starter Pokemon: Female Torchic**

Perks were selected quickly, going with 'Freerunning', 'Technician', and 'Psionics' that he got free or discounted due to picking 'City Life'. Those perks would help in the long run. While 'Physical Fitness' and 'Survival Training' will help in the short term once he arrived.

 **Perks[Current CPs 1150]**  
 **[Free] Freerunning**  
 **[Discount -150] Technician**  
 **[Discount -300] Psionics**  
 **[-100] Physical Fitness**  
 **[-100] Survival Training**

Now Gear was the snag, while sure he could get some of the pricey stuff, he had other ideas. First off, '3x Masterballs', 'HM Collection' and '50 Pokedoallars' was a must for nearly any pokemon jumpers. The 'Laptop' and 'Thrust Pack' was where he had to think about things. They were the only two that he felt he needed quicker than he could get otherwise. Leaving him with +100 Choicepoints left to spend. Which would go straight into the supplementals he picked.

-  
 **Gear[Current CPs 500]**  
 **[-100] 3x Master Balls**  
 **[-50] HM Collection**  
 **[-50] 50k Pokedollars**  
 **[-100] Laptop**  
 **[-100] Thrust Pack**

 **Bank CPs: +100**

 **Welcome to the Cosmic Warehouse Supplemental**

 **Please begin your selection**

Yep, the fucking 'Cosmic Warehouse' which he was very thankful Jump-chan hadn't locked him out of until later jumps. Add the 100 Choicepoints he didn't use meant that he would be able to get the majority of what he wanted.

 **Free CPs [+100]**  
 **Total CPs [200]**

 **Utilities**  
 **[-10] Electricity**  
 **[-10] Plumbing**  
 **[-10] Heat/AC**  
 **[-30] Local Net**

 **Structures**  
 **[Free] Shelving 2000 sq ft.**  
 **[-10] Terminal**  
 **[-10] Workshop**  
 **[-20] Medbay**

 **Misc.**  
 **[-30] Portal**  
 **[-30] Link**  
 **[-10] Food Supply**

 **Bank CPs [000]**

Sadly that used up his spare Chiocepoints, so the next supplemental he would have to work with what he got.

 **Loading Body Mod Supplemental**

He knew he needed to start this supplemental as soon as possible in the jump-chain or he could end up wishing he had. Now while he didn't dislike his current body, he knew it was more a body for a nine-to-five life than the shit that was going to happen on the chain. Sacrifices was the way of life for jumpers or they usually end up regretting it. With that in mind he was going with a speed build via 'Light' build and 'Athlete' body type. Raise 'Strength' and 'Appeal' by one, while 'Endurance' and 'Sense' raises by two leaving 'Shape' at zero. The only two perks he picked that was not free were 'Metavore' for health reasons and 'Evercleansed' to save time and worry of hygiene.

 **Bank CPs: 0 [+600]**

 **Build: Light**  
 **Body Type: Athlete [-100]**

 **Strength: 0 [1 -50]**  
 **Endurance: 0 [2 -100]**  
 **Speed: 0 [2 Free]**  
 **Dexterity: 0 [2 Free]**  
 **Appeal: 0 [1 -50]**  
 **Shape: 0 []**  
 **Sense: 0 [2 -100]**

 **Perk**  
 **Flexibility: Tier 1 [Free]**  
 **Metavore: [-100]**  
 **Evercleansed: [-100]**

 **Bank CPs: [0]**

His finger hovered over the accept button momentarily to pray for his future before pressing it and disappearing in a bright light.


	2. Chapter 1 Time To Get The Band Together

**Chapter 1 Time To Get The Band Together**

'Self Thinking'

'Psionics Speaking'

"Others Speaking"

My first month in the Pokemon world took quite a bit to get used to, but through it all I had Ember my now Combusken, by my side. Ember and I made quite a team, and made quite some progress collecting my team. Our second member of my 'Dream Team' is a female Trapinch named Cassandra. While sure I had caught other pokemon, I knew they would be left behind in the end.

By the end of my first year, I had all but one member of my 'Dream Team': "Ember" my female Blaziken, "Cassandra" my female Flygon, "Flare" my shiny female Absol, "Meteor" my Genderless Metang, and "Angel" a female Flaaffy. Meteor was close to evolving, I could feel it, but Angel still had a ways to go.

Now, you might ask, how the hell did I get a Flaaffy in Hoenn, right? Well, I called and ask Prof. Elm if anyone in the region had a Mareep ranch. I figured since they were sheep pokemon, then maybe they were raised for wool somewhere in the region. Turns out I was right, though I had to pay a pretty pokedollar for one, it was worth it. You see, the reason I looked for a Mareep was purely to honor someone from my past. It was her favorite pokemon, and I could never visit the Pokemon world and not get one just to remember her.

Second and third year here was mainly training and getting my hands on as many books about this worlds tech. No I did not go for the Elite Four, but I did finish getting all the gym badges. I saw no point in going for it for one reason, I'm not staying in the end. Other than buy two cargo containers that I put into the Warehouse, nothing really note worthy happened then.

However, when my fourth year rolled around, Team Magma started there evil plan. So I had to put a stop to it, I wanted to get to the next jump after all. Had to use my first Master Ball, but it was worth it. Of course I then used Groudon to flush out Kyogre the very next day, and named them Inferno and Tsunami respectively. I knew just what to use them for, I just needed to find that damn tower.

It took a few months at sea, but I found the damn thing. The climb was long and dangerous, though it didn't stop me. Once I reached the top, I called forth both Inferno and Tsunami to the battlefield. It was a hard battle because I knew I needed to ground Rayquaza for me to get him with my Master Ball. Thus I rounded out my 'Dream Team' with Zeru the Rayquaza.

There I was, with my 'Dream Team' fully assembled and evolved, with just over five years left. The only thing I had left that I really needed, was a Flatjacket, a Glock 17.9MM Semi-Auto handgun, and finally a M110 SASS 7.62MM NATO sniper rifle with scope. Add in a few crates of ammo and I was set for a few jumps.

Getting those only took me 3 and a half years, a few 100k Pokedollars, and one attempted robbery. Some crooks just think they can change the deal because they have a few Machokes with them. Ember's Aerial Ace took them down while I shot the guy in the leg and took both the cash and the sniper. Needless to say, the rest of my time was spent reading or training.

A month before the end of the jump, I stopped by Prof. Elm's. We had a long talk, and I got him to accept my pokemon that I weren't taking with me. They needed a kind home, though I did get him to let me carry eight pokemon. My last day was spent in a random forest.

Jump-chan appeared at noon on the last day, "Well, time's nearly up my minion, say goodbye to two of your pokemon and we can get the next jump started!" She wore no smile while she sent the words to my mind, I was sure she knew what I was about to do.

'Jump-chan, how about we make a deal? For the next three jumps I only keep three of my pokemon, and after my fourth jump, you let me keep all eight of them. How about it?' I knew this was very thin rope I was walking. I already got her to allow two easy first jumps if I promised to make the next few worth it. 'My fifth Jump is going to be Austin Powers, and I am going to be the Villain. Think of chaos with my three Legendaries with me there!' I quickly plead hoping she would like that idea.

"Hmmm, well that does sound fun," she tilts her head at me slightly. "I can tell your not lying, and you've already planned how to keep your promise to me. Fine I will allow it!" With a snap of her fingers a floating case appeared before me and opened. I quickly put Ember, Flare, Meteor, Inferno, and Tsunami inside it. She snapped her fingers again, making the case vanish. "Time to leave minion!" And with that we both disappeared to the Jump Void.

Notes:

Pokemon Companions  
1\. "Ember" Female Blaziken [Locked Away Till Fifth Jump]  
2\. "Angel" Female Ampharos  
3\. "Cassandra" Female Flygon  
4\. "Flare" Shiny Female Absol [Locked Away Till Fifth Jump]  
5\. "Meteor" Genderless Metagross [Locked Away Till Fifth Jump]  
6\. "Zeru" Genderless Rayquaza  
7\. "Inferno" Genderless Groudon [Locked Away Till Fifth Jump]  
8\. "Tsunami" Genderless Kyogre [Locked Away Till Fifth Jump]


End file.
